Riot Girl
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: Amber is raped and abused by her stepfather, paul imprints on her, can he save her, or will he have to love her if she has to become something he hates the most? Paul/OC Paul, Jacob, Bella, Edward, and more
1. Riot Girl

I do not own Twilight. I am not making any money off of this, it is all for fun. I don't make much money so don't sue, you really wont get nothing out of me.

* * *

She's got tattoos, and piercings  
She likes Minor Threat she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's a hot girl  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's angry at the world

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

And everywhere we go, she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay  
'Cuz I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me  
Yeah

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's taking on the world

I said

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

She wants a riot, she wants a riot

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh  
Don't ya know that all I really want is you  
I got it all and all I really want is you

Emergency call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

Emergency call 911  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
Police rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

**Riot Girl**

**Good Charlotte**

* * *

Chapter One: Riot Girl

I was so pissed off at my mom because she was moving me to this place called Forks. She said it was going to be good for me because I was to out of control. I broke a girls nose in gym class and that was the last straw for my mother. That night she called me a drama queen and I just lost it. I started throwing things at her, screaming at her, telling her I was going to kill myself if she forced me to move to this place. That was when my step-father had enough of my temper and he stepped in.

"Then just fuckng kill yourself you little bitch." He screamed at me getting in my face. I had it with his shit also, and I punched him right in the face. My mom started to freak out and did the first thing she could think of and that was call the cops. I spend the night in lock up, and my step-father wanted to press charges but my mother begged him not to. She said this move would be good for me, so here we are driving to Forks to start our new lives.

I should tell you about me so you can understand the reason I am the way I am. I am 18 years old, I look like Kat Von D from LA ink but younger version. I have so many tattoos, and piercing's that I really cant remember how many I actually have, and it would take me to long to sit here and count them all. My real father ran out on my mother when I was born, and all my life I have had different step-fathers that I can't remember how many. A few years ago my step-father raped me, however my mother wouldn't believe me. I was only 16 when that happened and since then my attitude became violent. I scared a lot of people, even guys wouldn't fuck with me. I took all my anger out on everyone around me. Once I slammed a teachers face off a desk for looking down my shirt. It got so bad that no one talked to me, not even teachers. I really didn't care, I skipped class and went to my friends tattoo shop and hung out.

So anyway, we pull up to this small house in this shitty town called Forks. I looked at the house next door to see a cop car sitting in the drive way. Just fucking great, we moved next door to a fucking pig. I hated cops, and they hated me. Soon as this one seen me I knew he would be ready to slap the cuffs on me and lock my ass up. Just then I seen a man come out of the house along with a young girl. Oh great the pig had a daughter that he could send to be nosey in my life. "Amber get out of the car, and come meet our new neighbors."

"I don't want to." I said staying in the back of the car.

"Get the fuck out!" My step-father Blake said to me angrily but quiet so the pig wouldn't hear.

"Fuck you." I said getting out of the car.

"You have to excuse my daughter, she has anger issues." My mother told them. "Amber this is Charlie, and his daughter Bella."

"So your a cop?" I asked not so nice.

"He is the Chef, he isn't as scary as he acts." Bella said laughing some. Maybe not to her because he was her father, and like daddy would put his little girl behind bars.

"Well it was nice to meet you both." I said fake smiling as I started to walk in the house.

"Sorry about my daughter, I really don't know what has gotten in to her to cause her to act this way." I heard my mother say as I walked in the house slamming the door behind me. I really hated life right now, so much that I could care less if I died right now. I went to my room looking the door behind me. I looked around and about screamed. My bedroom was a light pink. I hated the color pink, it made me want to throw up. I walked out of the house to find my mother still taking to Charlie.

"No way do you expect me to stay in that freaking room, it is fucking pink, you know I hate pink!" I yelled to my mother.

"We will paint it Amber, just calm down it is only a color."

"No mother I want it changed right now." Charlie just started to laugh.

"You have your hands full there don't you?" He asked my mother.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Do you go threw this?" My mother asked him acting as if I wasn't there.

"No, I thank god that Bella is pretty much calm and well behaved. I mean sure she acts out but nothing like that." I just screamed and walked back in the house. Just then someone grabbed my arm stopping me. I looked up at my step-father.

"You need to calm the fuck down right now, you are a embarrassment." He said with his teeth clenched tight.

"Oh so now I am a embarrassment, but was I a embarrassment when you held me down a few nights ago and raped me!" I said almost yelling it before he slapped me in the face.

"No one will believe you, your own mother don't believe you."

"Go fuck yourself." I yelled pulling away from him and running to my room to lock the door behind me. I had to get high, it was my only escape from this world I was forced to live in. I knew I couldn't get high in the house, not with a cop next door. I looked out the window to see there was woods all around. Perfect, it would be easy to go in there and get high come back and pass out. Grabbing a joint out of my purse I started to walk out of my room. My mother was talking to my step-father in the kitchen so it really wasn't hard for me to sneak out of the house.

I took off out the door and in to the woods. I walked a good ways away from the house because I didn't feel like being busted by that pig next door. I sat down on a knocked over tree and lit up the joint. I took a puff when I heard something in the woods behind me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to myself looking around to make sure that pig hadn't fallowed me or sent his daughter to. However I didn't see anything or hear anything else so I went back to smoking my joint. I was almost finished when I heard another sound as if something was moving behind me. I threw my joint on the ground then covered it with some dirt.

"Relax Amber, you are stoned after all that is why you are hearing shit." I said to myself as I started to walk back to the house. On my way back I would hear more sounds but just paid no mind to them knowing I was stoned so of course I am going to hear things. I finally reached my yard and walked up to the fount door. I turned back around to the woods last time when I seen something. It was like a pair of eyes just watching me.

"You are so trippin." I said to myself then walked in the door.

"Where have you been?" My mother asked me in that pissed off tone of her.

"Just walked around the house checking it out." I said as I started to walk up to my bedroom.

"Dinner will be done soon so don't stay up there all night." My mother said to me as I just rolled my eyes then went up to my room. Once I got to my room I looked back at the woods that I had just walked out of. I wanted to see if I could see the eyes again, or get a better look at what I seen. Seeing the eyes made me think of a time when I was with my cousins getting high.

Flashback:

"Amber did you see that?" My cousin David asked me.

"See what?" We was all so high that it wasn't even funny.

"That thing, its glowing green with red fucking eyes!" I looked out the window.

"Oh my god it is, what do we do." My cousin Brad got out of the truck with his gun.

"Dude what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Shhh I am going to shoot the fucking thing." After six shots the thing didn't die. So David got out and hooked a toe chain on it and we drug it down the road for about three miles.

End of flashback:

I started laughing remembering that time. The funny part was when we did go back to see if it was still there, in its place was a tree stump. It had holes in it from being shot, and you could tell someone drug it down the road. We all started to laugh at the dumb shit we did when we was stoned. I looked out the window in the woods, trying to see if I could find the eyes again. No such luck. Maybe I was just seeing things after all. Just then I heard someone walk in my room. I turned around to find my step-father standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Dinner is done, but we don't have any bread."

"Yeah so?" I looked out the window and once again the eyes where there, damn was I still tripping.

"So your mother went to go get some."

"So?" I said once again. He got that look in his eyes, that look he always got before he raped me.

"So we have about a half hour alone, that is enough time." I was right, I also knew screaming wouldn't do any good. It got to the point anymore that I knew he was never going to stop, kicking and screaming didn't even stop him. I just closed my eyes tight and let him have his way as I keep my mind somewhere else. He walked over to me as I stood by the window with my eyes closed tight. I felt his hands on my body, I tried harder to get my mind in another place but it was so hard. He turned me around so that my back was facing him but he was up against me undoing my pants. I opened my eyes looking out the window at the woods, the eyes were there still it was as if they was looking right at me. I just keep looking at them, they was keeping my mind off his hands that were touching my body. Tears started to roll down my face but I also knew crying wouldn't stop him. Just as he started to kiss my neck I noticed the eyes in the woods were gone again. Then Blake threw my down on the bed.

"You love when I do this to you don't you?" He said in my ear.

"No please stop." I begged wishing this time he would, then I felt his hand come across my face. He had slapped me.

"Tell me you love this, tell me you love me or else I will make this very painful." I started to cry.

"I love this, I love you."

"Now tell me to fuck you." I couldn't get the words out, once again he slapped me. I started to cry more and wished he would just kill me.

"Fuck me." I said as tears came rolling down my face even more now. Just then he shoved his dick inside of me, painfully that I screamed.

"Shut up, you enjoy this." He continued with his way until he finally came. He pulled out of me then got off of me putting his pants back on.

"Clean yourself you, your mother should be back soon." He said as he walked out of my room. I got up from my bed pulling all the covers off my bed and throwing them on the floor. I walked in to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. It was so hot that it burned my skin but I didn't care, I had to get his touch, sent, everything off of me. I was just getting out of the tub when I heard my mother yell for me.

"Amber, come down and eat."

"I just got a bath mother, put my food in the microwave I will eat in a little while." I was no longer hungry, then again who would be after that. I grabbed my blankets and took them down stairs throwing them in the washer and starting it. My face was still red from where Blake had hit me, so I knew going where my mother could see wouldn't end good for me tonight. I walked back up to my room and sat down at my computer desk looking out the window at the woods where the eyes had once been. I couldn't see anything now it was pitch black out. I couldn't even tell that there was any woods back there anymore. I just looked in to the dark trying to keep my mind off of what just happened.

Later on the night I heard a soft knock on my door. "Amber are you going to eat?"

"Yeah mom." I said walking out of my room past her then down to get my food.

"Make sure you wash you dishes when you are done, good nite."

"Nite" I said as I walked down the stairs looking around for Blake but didn't see him so I figured he was already in bed. I started to heat up my food but I went back in my room grabbing another joint. I had to get high after that, it was the only thing that seemed to help me. I walked outside, knowing a cop was living next door that I had to go in to the dark woods if I wanted to get high. I grabbed my flash light then started to walked in the woods a little while till I found the spot I was in earlier that day. I lit my joint and took a hit when I heard something growling. I turned around to see the same eyes that I had seen not to long ago. Just then a huge gray wolf stepped out and came close to me.

"If you are going to kill me, please do it now and do it fast." I said pushing the tears away from my face. It walked over to me and with one swipe of its paw it knocked the joint out of my hand then stomped it in to the ground. I still had my eyes closed shut tight waiting for my death but it never came. I felt something on my lap to see the wolf had pushed its head on my lap.

"Okay, so you are not going to kill me, you just don't want me out here smoking. I get that, you live here and I would be pissed if someone burnt down my home.... then again long as Blake died in it I wouldn't care." I said to the wolf as if it could understand me. I started to rub its ears, it had seem to enjoy that.

"So I take it you see what he did to me, well no one believes me, not even my own mother. No one will believe me, and there is no way you can convince them." I sighed as I pushed more tears off of my face. Just then I heard a howling sound witched caused the wolf to jerk his head up. He looked towards the sound then back at me. Another howl came and once again he did the same thing.

"You best go, I am going to go back to my house, I promise I will not smoke in the woods anymore." He then growled at me.

"Okay, I wont smoke ever. Now go before you get yourself in trouble." I said as it started to walk away. I walked in the house heating up my food then ate it before I headed to bed. That night I had dreams, dreams of that wolf. It was strange how huge it was, let alone the fact that it didn't kill me. I knew telling someone what I seen would be pointless, after all no one believes that I am raped by my step-father, who would believe I was with a huge wolf in the woods.


	2. Break Stuff

Its just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked  
Everybody sux  
You don't really know why  
But want justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
It's just one of those days!!

_[chorus]_  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit talkin that shit  
(Punk, so come and get it)  
Its just one of those days  
Feelin' like a freight train  
First one to complain  
Leaves with a blood stain  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
You better watch your back  
Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program  
And if your stuck up  
You just lucked up  
Next in line to get fucked up  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
Its just one of those days!!

_[chorus]_

I feel like shit  
My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit  
All those motherfuckers that want to step up  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!!  
Give me somethin' to break  
How bout your fuckin' face  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!...

_[chorus]_

**Break Stuff**

**Limp Bizkit**

* * *

Chapter Two: Break Stuff

The next morning I woke up feeling hung over. I walked down the stairs to see the house was empty and there was a note on the table for me. I opened the microwave to find my breakfast waiting for me so I heated it up then sat down to eat. After I had finished eating I finally picked up the note that my mother had let for me. 'Bella will be over at 12:30 so you can meet some people. Try and be nice for once. Blake and I will not be back until late tonight. Behave and I mean it. Love mom.' I tore the note in half then threw it away. I looked at the clock to see it was already 12 now. "Fuck!" I yelled running ups the stairs to get ready. I had to rush, I was putting my rings back in my face when I heard the door bell. I knew it was Bella, so I ran down to open the door to see her standing with a really hot guy. "Hey, your mom figured it would be a good idea for you to hand out with us for today." I was still trying to put my snake bites in my lip.

"Yeah come in, I just need to put my rings back in." Bella looked at me noticing I had all my piercing's out.

"Do they hurt?" She asked me witch caused me to laugh.

"When I first got them, but not anymore."

"Oh, this is my friend Jacob, Jake this is Amber she just moved in next door." He looked at me and smiled. Damn he was hot, tall, and built. He also had a tattoo on his arm from what I could see. I loved men with tattoos, if he didn't have at least one then I wasn't interested.

"How many do you have, and where?" Jake asked me smiling. Bella slapped him lightly.

"Jake you don't ask that!"

"No it's, fine really. I get asked all the time."

"So are you going to asnwer?"

"Can you handled knowing?"

"Yes." He said still smiling at me. Bella almost looked jealous, I was starting to think maybe he was her boyfriend.

"I have 5 in each ear as you can see, two in my lip witch are called snake bites, I have one in each eye brow, my tongue, one in each nipple, my belly button and somewhere else." I said laughing.

"Some where else as in?" He asked razing a eye brow at me.

"As in you just have to guess because I don't think your girlfriend wants me to tell you." This caused Bella to laugh.

"Jake isn't my boyfriend, Edward is, but he's camping with his family today."

"Okay then, I have my clit pierced." Jake was still just smiling away at me.

"How bad did that hurt?" I started to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know, look let me go put my rings in my face back in then I will be ready to go." I walked away from them as I was putting my snake bites in my lip. Once I was finished I walked back out to find them sitting at the table just waiting for me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as Jake looked up and smiled.

"My friends are all getting together, since it is lunch time we are running late, we should get going." Jacob said standing up as Bella slowly got up also.

"Okay, I guess." Bella just smiled at I fallowed her and Jake out to the car. I looked at the crappy car and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Bella asked me.

"We are going in this!" Jake looked over at me a little angry.

"Yeah, this is my car." Jake said looking a little pissed off.

"You wanna drive a real car?" I asked laughing.

"THIS IS A REAL CAR." Jake yelled at me then started shaking.

"Calm down Jake." Bella said putting her hand on his chest. I stepped back and opened the door reviling my car to him. He stopped shaking and his mouth dropped.

"Is that?"

"A 2008 Camaro, yep. It was a gift from my step-father. I crashed it last year about died, I am not aloud to drive it right now, but you can." I threw the keys at Jake and he cough them.

"Is it a V8?"

"Yep, start it up." I could tell he was in love with my car.

"Who picked the colors?" He asked laughing at the bright orange and black racing strips.

"I did, nothing wrong with the color orange, I love it." We all got in my car as Jake started to drive over to his friends house.

It didn't take long until we pulled up to a house, and just as we did a bunch of guys the size of Jacob came walking out. Damn they was all good looking that my mouth almost dropped.

"Damn Jake how did you get to drive a car like this!" One of the guys asked.

"Guys this is Amber, and this is her car. She let me drive it here."

"Dude your car is fucking sweet." I just laughed.

"Want it?" At first the guy must of thought I was joking because he started to laugh but then he looked at me and stopped.

"You wanna sale it, I doubt I could afford the price you want for it."

"I am not aloud to drive it right now. It was a gift from my step-father." I looked up to see this one guy just looking at me, looking at me pretty hard to, it was creapy.

"I'm Jared and anytime you want someone to drive you around in that! Call me!" I just started to laugh.

"Amber this is Sam, Quil, Jared, Leah, Seth, Paul, Embry, Brady, and Collin." Hummmm So Paul is the one that is giving me the stare down.

"Why don't you want the car?" Sam asked me looking at me shocked that I didn't want it.

"It was a 'I'm sorry keep your mouth shut' gift."

"About what?" Paul asked me finally talking to me but looking at my car.

"It's complicated, and I rather not talk about it."

"Well it is nice to meet you Amber, everyone food is done so let's go eat." Sam said as they started to walk in the house the a girl came over to me that Jake said was Leah.

"That is a really nice car, all the guy's are going to love you for your car, but Paul seems to like you for more then the car." She said laughing some.

"How can you tell?"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you, I thought he was going to try to eat you or something." She started laughing again. "So Amber, you a tattoo, piercing junkie?" She asked looking at some of my tattoos.

"You could say that."

"That is so cool." I just smiled as she turned to Bella who was standing beside me. "Coming in or do you need to call Edward and ask him if you are aloud." Leah said looking a little unhappy.

"I don't need to ask Edward he knows what I am doing today." We started to walk in the house when a girl with scars on her face came up to me.

"I'm Emily, Sam's wife." She said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amber."

"Come on in and sit down, we are about to eat but the girls get food before the guys do or else we would be starving." She said laughing. I walked over to the table to see there was one open seat and it was next to Paul.

"I don't bite." He said to me as I slowly sat down next to him. Everyone looked over at us.

"What a shame, maybe I would of liked it." Everyone started to laugh.

After we ate and talked, everyone wanted to get to know me. It shocked them when Jake told them about all my piercing's. It was so funny when Paul found out I have my clit pierced, he almost choked on his food. All the guys had a smirk on there face and eye brows raised, and the girls had a shocked expression. To me it was funny, and also to Leah because she was laughing at Paul. "What if I said I didn't believe you?" Paul asked me looking down towards my lap.

"What if I said I'm not scared and I'll show you."

"Excuse us." Paul said getting up from the table pulling me with him to the stairs. We went up and I undid my jeans slowly then pushed them down. He keep his eyes on mine for a while at frist.

"Are you going to look?" He then looked.

"Holly shit!" He yelled, witch caused everyone down stairs to laugh. As we went back down and sat down Sam started to laugh at the expression on Paul's face.

"I take it she wasn't lying." He said witch caused Paul to put his head down shaking it. Everyone started to laugh again.

"I think that is the first any girl was able to shut Paul up like that." Leah said getting up to help Emily.

"We have to get going, Edward will be waiting for Bella and I think Bella wanted to Amber to meet the Cullen's" Jacob said getting up from the table. Just then Paul growled almost like a dog.

"Wow Paul, did I shock you that bad that you can't even speak?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"No, I hate the Cullens."

"Should I even ask?" He got up and walked away from me. "I take that as a no, oh well then. It was nice to meet you all." I said fallowing Jake and Bella.

"Come back anytime." Emily said smiling to me.

"Sure, see ya." I walked out the door getting in the car with Bella and Jake.

It didn't take long until we was back at my house to return my car before mom or Blake got back but when Jake pulled the car in I noticed it was to late. Blake's Escalade sat out fount of the house. I looked around for moms car but it wasn't there. "Fuck!" I yelled causing Jake to turn around and look at me.

"You going to be in a lot of trouble?" Jake asked me almost looking scared himself.

"Yeah, my moms not back yet either." Jake looked over at Bella.

"Why don't you go over to Bella's house for now, Edward can wait." Jake said giving Bella a pleading look, but from her expression I knew she wanted to be alone with Edward.

"It's fine guys, just go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow Bella, It was nice meeting you Jake." I tried holding the tears back so they wouldn't know that I was afraid to go in my own house.

"I can come in and say I talked you in to taking the car." Jake said turning to me.

"No, really is it fine. Just go home Jake." I said fake smiling but I knew he could see past it. I took the keys out of his hand then started to walk to the door when once again Jacob stopped me.

"You can come to my house for a while."

"I'm fine Jake, really, I can handled him." I said smiling at him again then walking in the door. No soon the door close my step-father was standing there waiting for me. His face was pissed off, I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What did I tell you about taking that fucking car!" He yelled at me.

"I didn't drive it, my friend Jake did."

"Oh so I get you a car and you go around being a slut and letting guys drive it, what to get fucked! Is that what you got? Fucked in the back seat!" He was now in my face screaming.

"No, Bella was with us. We just went to a friends house and hung out that is all."

"I bought you that car, then you wrecked it, you know you are grounded from it! I just got that fucking thing fix do you know how much that cost!"

"Your a lawyer you can afford it." He started to laugh.

"That's right, I got all the money in the world. Then there you are fucking around with guys that drive cars like that shitty thing that was out there sitting. You need a real man with money to keep your spoiled ass happy." He said putting his hand on my face.

"Jake is just my friend." Just then his hand pulled back and slapped me.

"Stop lying to me, I know what you was thinking."

"No you don't" Just then someone knocked on the door. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Blake walked away from me over to the door.

"Hi, umm is Amber here I wanted her to meet my boyfriend Edward." I heard Bella's voice.

"She is a little busy right now." I heard Blake say to her.

"It will only take one second."

"Look why don't you come back tomorrow morning, like I said she is very busy." I then heard the door close and I felt like passing out. That could have been my chance to get away from him. I then felt his arms go around me and his breath near my ear.

"Bella has a good looking boyfriend, and he has a very nice car. He would be more your type then hers."

"Why would you say that?" I asked as she started to push me up to my room.

"He looks like he got money, we both know Bella and her father have nothing. Let's face it baby, rich with the rich. It just makes sence."

"Please let me go." I said as he pushed me in to my bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"You still need your punishment for taking that car out. You know you have two more weeks before you are aloud to drive it." I felt like my life was about to be over, or at least I wanted it to be. He started to come near my and I did the first think I could think of, throw anything and everything. I grabbed my lava lamp and threw it in his direction. It almost hit him but he ducked out of the way.

"Stay the fuck away from me mother fucker!" I yelled as he keep coming closer.

"I told you Amber, you have to be punished for what you've done wrong."

"I swear to god if you fucking touch me I will kill you in your sleep." I said backing up against the window. He was now right in front of me and I had no where else to go. I did the only think I knew to do and that was punch him right in the face.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled as blood came off his lip in to my face. Just then he grabbed me yanking my pants down and turned me around so I was facing the window. "For that I am taking something I have always wanted to take, your ass is mine!" He said in my ear. I felt nothing but pain as he shoved in me and I did nothing but scream and cry the whole time. When he had finished he threw me on the bed and started to walk out. Just then he threw something on the bed at me and I looked down to see the keys to my car. "You are ungrounded now, don't wreck it again or else it will be worse next time, and no guys better be driving it." He said as he walked out of my room. About ten minutes later I heard my mothers voice.

"I'm home."

"Shh Amber is sleeping, she don't feel good."

"Maybe I should go check on her." I could hear from down stairs.

"No, let her go. You know I figured since we are in a new place that I could give her a second chance and gave her the keys to her car tonight."

"That was nice of you." I heard my mother say. I felt nothing but pain I just pulled my covers over me and passed out.

* * *

I mite take this off if I don't get any reviews with in the next chapter....... so review please.


	3. Bright Lights

She got out of town  
On a railway New York bound  
Took all except my name  
Another alien on Broadway  
There's some things in this world  
You just can't change  
Somethings you can't see  
Until it gets too late  
Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home  
I got a hole in me now  
yeah,I got a scar I can talk about  
She keeps a picture of me  
In her apartment in the city  
Some things in this world  
Man, they don't make sense  
Some things you don't need  
Until they leave you  
And they're things that you miss  
Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home  
Let that city take you in, come on home  
Let that city spit you out, come on home  
Let that city take you down, yeah  
God's sake turn around  
Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against in this world  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home  
Come on home  
Baby, baby, baby  
Come on home  
Yeah, come on home  
Yeah, come on home

**Bright Lights**

**Matchbox 20**

* * *

Chapter Three: Bright Lights

I woke up the next morning to my mother knocking on my bedroom door. I tried to move but it hurt so much that I started to cry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I am fine."

"Bella and Edward are on there way over. Do you want me to tell them to come another day." I knew I had to get out of here and away from Blake.

"No mom, just give me time to get ready."

"Okay, hey Blake said he gave you your car back."

"Yeah."

"Did you say thank you?"

"Yeah mom I did." I said trying to get up but I was in so much pain. I got in the tub with hot water once again. It only helped take away some of the pain. I got out of the tub just in time to here the door bell ring. Just then I heard Blake's voice, along with my mothers.

"Bella, I am so glad you and Amber are becoming great friends." My mother said to her.

"Me to, I was wondering if it would be alright if Amber stayed over night at my place tonight." I heard Bella ask.

"Honey she is 18, she can come and go as she wishes. I am sure she will love to come and stay." I walked down the stairs slowly from the pain that I was in.

"Hey Amber, this is my boyfriend Edward." Bella said to me with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly to Edward.

"You to, so Bella and I are going to my house to hang out with my family. She wanted you to meet everyone."

"Sure that sounds nice." I said still quietly.

"Oh honey, you didn't eat anything, here take a apple." My mother said throwing it at me but I couldn't catch it, however Edward did. He then handed it to me.

"Good catch." I said smiling at him.

"My family plays a lot of baseball." Bella started to laugh, and I didn't get it.

"Okay, bye mom." I said as we walked out the door. Once we got out to the car Edward turned to Bella.

"She knows, but she don't want to admit it."

"What are you taking about?" I asked them confused.

"Amber look once we get to Edwards house we can explain things to you better." I was now confused. I swear people in this town are weird. Just then Bella handed me some cover up make up.

"Your mother seen the bruise on your face. She thinks your step-father did it." I just looked out the window as I felt Edwards eyes on me threw the mirror.

"He did." I said as I started to cover up the bruise.

"We know, we tried to stop it." I gave Bella dirty looks.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you people are fucked up in the head or something!" Just then Edward laughed.

"Why do you find that funny?"

"Because, you was raped, and beat by your step-father and you are saying we are fucked up in the head. I think you should be saying he is fucked up in the head." I couldn't believe they knew.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Like Bella said, we will tell you when we get to my house." I took a deep breath then let it out just watching the woods as we drove to his house.

We pulled up to a house and there was a blonde girl standing outside. She smiled at me then looked over at Bella and her look wasn't to happy. "So this is her?" She asked Edward.

"Yeah, Amber this is my sister Rosalie, she has been threw almost the same thing you have." I looked at her, she was hot. I was shocked at someone like her had the same thing happen to them.

"I know what you are feeling right now Amber, and I promise you one thing, he wont ever touch you ever again." She said putting her arm around me. It was weird because I had never meet her before in my life and here she was acting like I was her little sister, or best friend.

"Let's go inside." As I fallowed them inside the house there was also other people standing there waiting.

"Hi, Amber I am Alice, this is Jasper, Emmett, and this is our mother and father Esme, and Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you all." I said smiling even thought I was in so much pain.

"Amber, you mite want to sit down." Bella said to me as I slowly did but hissed in pain.

"You alright?" I heard Carlisle ask me.

"I don't know."

"Well I am a doctor and once this is taking care of do you mind if we go in my office and I can make sure everything is alright?" I looked worried but when I looked at Rosalie and she smiled shaking her head yes as if telling me it was safe I agreed.

"Ok Amber this is going to be hard to believe, it was for Bella to so don't freak out or anything. We are all vampires. Last night Alice seen what happened to you, and Edward tried to stop it but he couldn't get your step-father to let you out of the house." I looked at them, they all did look the same but Bella.

"What next you going to tell me that Jacob and all them are something also." I started to laugh.

"They are, there are shape-shifters, they turn in to huge wolfs." Bella said to me then I stopped laughing.

"No, no, no." I about pissed myself.

"What is wrong?"

"Bella do you know what they look like in there wolf form?"

"Yeah why?"

"Who is silverish gray." Bella had to think for a minute then she looked at me.

"Paul is, why?" Edward start to for me like he was reading my mind.

"She already meet Paul, only in wolf form." Edward then looked at me then back to Bella.

"That is the reason Alice can no longer see her, Paul imprinted." I looked at Bella as if she grew another head.

"What are you talking about?"

"That is something Paul will have to explain to you, Edward can you get the guys please." Bella said to him as he took off out the door. Carlisle took my hand.

"Let's get you checked over first because I can see you are in pain."

"Okay."

"I already know what happened from Alice, so let me just check you over. I know it mite be to much for you to talk about but you have to tell someone, keeping it inside and staying there with him is not good for you."

"I know." I said as we walked in the office and he closed the door behind us.

After I had some pain killers in me and was checked over everything seemed to be fine. I was about to walk out the door when I heard people yelling. "How could you fucking tell her Bella that wasn't your place to tell her!" I stepped outside to see Paul in her face screaming.

"She was going to find out anyway, after all you imprinted on her!" Bella yelled back at him.

"That wasn't your place to tell her, it was mine!" Paul yelled again. He was shaking and Edward was pulling Bella back just as Same and Jake were pulling Paul back.

"Paul." I said causing him to look at me. He stopped shaking and walked up to me.

"When I get my hands on that sick fuck I am going to kill him." He said touching my face where the bruise was.

"Paul you are not aloud to kill a human." I heard Sam say to him witch made Paul start to shake again.

"Why not, you would kill him if that was Emily in her place wouldn't you!" Paul was still shaking and someone pulled me away from him.

"Don't touch her!" I then noticed it was Edward that had pulled me back.

"I am only keeping her safe in case you change." Paul growled then stepped towards me.

"So that was you in the woods, and I thought I was just tripping." I said laughing a little. He didn't look to happy.

"I am sure you was, after all you was getting high off your ass out there."

"It's my only escape." I said looking down at my feet. I then felt a very hot hand touch my face and bring my face to look at his.

"Not anymore, I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not going back there to him or your mother. Not after this shit."

"What about my stuff?"

"We can go get it when no one is home. The car, you said it was a gift, is that why he got you the car?"

"Yeah, it was a here I am sorry, but let me keep doing it and you can keep the car deal."

"That is why you wrecked it?" Edward asked witch caused Paul to growl.

"Yeah." I said turning to face Edward.

"I was trying to destroy the car and end my life at the same time."

"But it didn't work out that way." Edward said shaking his head.

"No, the car caught on a huge rock."

"Maybe because you wasn't meant to die that way." Bella said stepping closer to me.

"Maybe, who knows."

"I do, you lived because you was meant to meet Paul." Alice said smiling at him. Sam walked behind Paul and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we give her step-father a scare of his life." Paul looked over at Sam confused, but Edward started to grin also.

reviews please

review please!!


	4. Inside Out

A/N: It is all in Ambers POV, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thanks so much.

* * *

I would swallow my pride,  
I would choke on the rinds,  
but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside,  
swallow my doubt  
turn it inside out  
find nothing but faith in nothing.  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender,  
watch it spin 'round into a beautiful oblivion.  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you

I burn, burn like a wicker cabinet,  
chalk white and oh so frail.  
I see our time has gotten stale.  
The tick tock of the clock is painful,  
all sane and logical.  
I want to tear it off the wall.  
I hear words in clips and phrases,  
I think sick like ginger ale,  
My stomach turns and I exhale.

I would swallow my pride,  
I would choke on the rinds,  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside.  
I would swallow my doubt,  
turn it inside out,  
find nothing but faith in nothing.  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender,  
watch it spin 'round into a beautiful oblivion.  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you.

SoCal is where my mind states,  
but it's not my state of mind.  
I'm not as ugly, sad as you.  
Or am I origami?  
Folded up and just pretend,  
demented as the motives in your head.

I would swallow my pride,  
I would choke on the rinds,  
but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside.  
I would swallow my doubt,  
turn it inside out,  
find nothing but faith in nothing.  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender,  
watch it spin 'round into a beautiful oblivion.  
Rendezvous, then I'm through with you .

I alone am the one you don't know you need  
take heed, feed your ego.  
Make me blind when your eyes close,  
sink when you get close, tie me to the bedpost.

I alone am the one you don't know you need,  
you don't know you need me.  
Make me blind when your eyes close,  
Tie me to the bedpost.

I would swallow my pride,  
I would choke on the rinds,  
but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside.  
Swallow my doubt,  
turn it inside out,  
find nothing but faith in nothing.  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender,  
watch it spin 'round to a beautiful oblivion.  
Rendezvous, then I'm through,  
now I'm through with you

through with you

rendezvous then I'm through with you

**Inside Out**

**Eve 6**

* * *

Chapter Four: Inside Out

Things didn't seem real to me. It was as if I was in this book, like a fictional person that was made up in someone's mind. I mean who would of thought that vampires existed and guys that could turn in to huge wolfs that kill vampires yet get along in a way with some of them. Then I look at Paul, and how good looking he is, and I look at myself and I see nothing. How could a guy like him even want to be with a girl like me. I see this empty ugly person standing there, but he sees something in me. Then again he has no choice right, after all he did imprint on me. If he had a choice would he of picked me? I doubted it. He shouldn't want to be with a girl like me, he should want to be with a girl that is blonde and is or looks like a movie star. However there he was laying next to me in his bedroom alone and he was looking at me as if I was the northern lights and he was seeing them for the first time.

"Paul, stop looking at me." He started to laugh.

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Can't sleep, and I want to look at you."

"Please try and sleep, and stop looking at me so I can get to sleep." Just then there was knock on the door.

"Paul open up man!" A voice said causing Paul to growl.

"What do you want Jared?" Paul said getting out of bed and he was just in boxers. Now that sight was something to look at.

"Her step-father is drunk, in the woods looking for her. Let's go now!" Just then Paul ran out of the room and I wanted what they was up to. The last think I heard was the door slamming behind them and a howl of a wolf. I closed my eyes and laid down. I knew Paul would be back sometime and I wanted to fall asleep before that. I knew I couldn't sleep with him looking at me like he was. Slowly I drifted off in to a peaceful sleep. No worry's of my step-father coming in the room to rape me, or beat me. Nothing but sweet sleep that I craved in such a long time. A dreamless, night mare less sleep. It felt so good to finally have that, plus being Paul's bedroom helped. Also the fact that after they did whatever they was up to I was in his arms fast asleep laying on his chest while he was also asleep keeping my body so warm.

The next morning I woke to find myself in bed alone. However on the pillow next to me was a note with very sloppy writing. 'Amber, Call Bella when you wake up. Her and Edward will take you to get your things from your parents house. See you tonight, love Paul.' I put the note back down then got out of bed. I looked around the room to see Paul was a very messy person. He had clothing all over his bedroom floor, papers, food rappers, anything and everything. I started to laugh a little because I really did expect this of him, however when I walked down stairs I was shocked. The house was clean, everything was perfect in neat order. When we came in the house last night I really didn't get a look at it because it was to dark to see and Paul carried me to the bedroom with out turning a light on. Picking up my cell phone that was in my purse on the table I called Bella.

"Amber?" Came Edwards voice.

"Edward is Bella awake yet?" He started to laugh.

"Nope, how about we let her sleep I will come get you and we can get your things."

"That would be great."

"Only problem is you are going to have to walk some."

"Why?" I was confused.

"I am still not aloud on there land." I looked outside to see Pauls silver Chevy truck sitting outside along with his keys left on the table.

"Don't do it Amber, Paul will freak out!" I forgot he could read minds.

"I am not walking all that way, and I will only be driving it to meet you and to get back here."

"Don't do it, Paul has a anger problem and it is best you don't risk it."

"Fine Edward just come here and get me. If any of the guys start shit I will handle it. If they don't find out then we never tell anyone that you was on there land." Edward started to laugh.

"Fine, but we have to hurry so be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay, okay, get here now." I said hanging up on him.

I made a sandwich and started to eat when sure enough there was Edward at the door. It wasn't even ten minutes more like three. I was shoving food in my mouth and walking to the door. I opened it to see him standing in the with a smile on his face.

"What did you do trash your car getting his that fast, wait a minute where is your car?" I asked looking behind him to see there was no car out there only Edwards truck.

"Like I said, I am not aloud on this land and my car is not fast enough for me." I looked at him confused.

"So how do you expect me to get back to your car I can't..." He cut me off by picking me up on his back and taking off. I swear my food was coming back up and it would be all over him. I closed my eyes and keep them closed. It only took like three minutes and we was outside his car standing. Well he was standing I however was leaning on him about to throw up.

"Never do that again, or at least warn me." He started to laugh and if I had any power at all in me witch I didn't because I couldn't even stand, I would of punched him right then and there. Although I doubt he would feel it.

"Get in the car so we can go get your things. Are you keeping the car he got you?"

"Well yeah after all it is my car. Like I would give him that back, do I look insane." Edward looked at me as if he was trying to see if I was.

"A little, you have so meany tattoos and piercing's." I started to laugh.

"I love them thank you very much after all it makes me who I am." He also started to laugh.

"Yeah they do."

"You know Paul and Bella wouldn't be please with you looking at me like that." He turned away from me and started the car.

"You are just different then all the girls around here. Then again when I was born girls didn't look or act like you."

"That is because girls your time were boring." He just shook his head at me.

"So you in love with Paul?" I had to think about that question for a minute. Was I in love with him, no I can't be it's to soon. "It is never to soon"

"Stay out of my head Edward." He started to laugh.

"We are here so lets go get your stuff and get out of here before your step-father gets home." I opened the car door and started to walk to the house I was almost on the last step to the door when Edward grabbed my arm stopping me.

"We have to come back another time." I looked at him and he looked angry.

"Why?"

"He is here."

"No he isn't the cars are gone."

"Trust me he is in there."

"I thought you was a vampire, so if he try's something you can take him down."

"That is the problem, if he even talks I mite kill him, or even thinks something."

"Edward I don't want to be here all day or come back I want to get my stuff and get the hell out of here." He let go of my arm and shook his head allowing me to walk threw the door. However every step I took I could feel Edwards cold body really close behind me. We walked in the house to find my step-father laying on the couch watching TV. I should have known Edward could tell if someone was in the house or not. Just then he sat up and looked at both of us.

"I see you took my advice." Edward made a strange growling sound.

"We are just friends, come on Edward." As we walked up to my bedroom my step-father fallowed.

"Friends don't go in bedrooms alone, are you gonna fuck her because if so that is something I know from experience you will enjoy." Just then Edwards eyes changed to black, he was pissed so I stepped back. Next thing I know my step-father is flying out of the room and into the wall. As his body slid down the way you could see the imprint of his body where it hit the wall.

"Is he dead?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No, just knocked out."

"Holly shit Edward."

"You should of seen what he was thinking, and him saying that. I couldn't take it anymore."

"It's fine, lets get my stuff and get out of here before he wakes up." We started to pack up everything that we could fit in his car and mine. Once I had everything I wanted I took the key off my key chain to the house and dropped it on the table and walked out. No sooner did I get out the door Bella was standing by Edwards car waiting.

"Hey, everything go okay?" She asked us.

"Fine." I said looking at Edward who just shook his head.

"Bella call Jacob and have him get some help for taking Ambers things in the house, you can take my car and drive it to Paul since I am not aloud there."

"Okay, I get to drive your car!" She said excited and happy. He handed her the keys but not before making sure to tell her not to wreck it or drive to fast. I started to laugh.

"Are you her daddy or her boyfriend." He also started to laugh.

"Get going, make sure to bring my car back to my house." Edward said kissing Bella's forehead then taking off. We got in the cars and drove to Pauls house only to see Paul, Jacob and Sam standing there waiting for us. Paul almost freaked when he seen Edwards car but calmed down once he seen Bella get out of it. If only he would of known that Edward was on his fount steps standing he would have a heart attack. That was something I knew I had to get the guys over, because this not being able to go on each others land was a little stupid. Well they could go on the Cullen's land but not the other way around. That just wasn't right if you ask me. I got out of my car as the guys started to unload everything and take it in the house. Bella and I stood side by side watching them.

"Did you walk all the way to meet Edward?" Bella asked me.

"No, why?"

"How did you get from here to your house when you didn't have your car?" Not thinking the guys can hear for miles I answered her.

"Edward ran here and ran back to the car with me on his back." I said it in a whisper but they still heard me. Just the there was Paul, Jacob and Sam standing in fount of me.

"He did what?!" Paul screamed.

"Relax, I had no other way to meet him but walk or take your truck."

"My truck!" Paul looked over at his truck.

"I didn't touch your stupid truck!" I yelled at him.

"He broke the rules Amber, he is not aloud on our land." Sam said looking at Bella then to me.

"So you ass holes can go on there land but they can't come here to pick me up. So you are expecting me to walk for a two hours just to meet him then go pack my shit up and move in here. Fuck that!" I yelled walking back in the house grabbing what the boxes they took in the house.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked me.

"Leaving, I am not staying here with a dick face!" I screamed knowing just talking normal Paul could hear me. Paul came in the door shaking with anger.

"He fucking knew better, he is not aloud on our land and yet he fucking came here, and put his hands on my girl!" I had it, I wasn't putting up with no ones shit.

"Fuck you Paul, I am done with all of you. Stay off the Cullen's land because I am going to be there until I get a job and another place to stay. I don't want to see any of you fuckers faces ever again!" I screamed throwing my stuff in the car. Bella looked at me then to Edwards car.

"Fallow me." She said getting in to the car.

"Amber wait!" Paul yelled calmed down some.

"What?"

"Don't do this, Edward will be punished for what he did and then we can go on with our lives."

"One of you even fucking touches him and I swear to go I will turn you in to Bella father!" Just then Paul grabbed my arm stopping me from getting in the car.

"Don't go, I mean it. I can't be with out you." He was almost begging like a dog begging for food.

"Let me go, stop being a fucking stupid ass then I will think about coming back." I pulled my arm away from him then got in my car. I started it up and stomped the gas that my car took off and I almost wrecked it right there but grained control fast. Soon as Paul seen it he changed in to his wolf form fallowing my car. Bella was some where behind us going a lot slower because I was going to fast for her to keep up and even if she did Edward would of flipped out on her. My tires were screaming the car was flying and I would drift it around turns causing Paul to run faster freaking out each time. I was in the Cullen's drive way doing about 90 when I slammed the breaks sliding and stopping just a inch from a tree. Paul in his human form and just shorts on came walking out of the woods.

"Are you fucking insane! You could have killed yourself!" Edward came outside along with Emmett.

"Go home Paul, and what did I tell you!" He ignored me and looked at Edward.

"You broke the rules, you know you are not to be on our land!" He yelled shaking with anger walking close to Edward. I ran over as fast as I could and shoved my way in the middle of them.

"Go ahead Paul fucking try something, because you will kill me trying."

"Get out of the way Amber!" Paul yelled at me.

"No, go home now."

"I said move!" Paul said to me. Just then Sam and Jacob came walking out of the woods.

"Do something Paul, go for it!" I yelled at him. He backed up away from us then all the sudden clothing was ripped to shreds and a growling wolf was in fount of me.

"Amber go over to Emmett, don't get yourself killed." I heard Edward say to me.

"No, what kind of friend would I be to you and Bella if something happened to you because of me. There is no way I would do that after you knocked my step-father out today like you did." Sam walked over next to Paul.

"What do you mean you knocked out her step-father?" Edward explained what went down but I keep my eyes on Paul making sure he wasn't going to do something stupid. Just then I heard Sam yell at Paul.

"Go home Paul now!" Sam yelled about five times. I looked down at Paul then to Bella who just pulled in.

"Go home Paul, in a few days I will call you and we can maybe work things out." He almost looked like his heart just broke as he turned away and started to walk to the woods with his head down. He would stop and look back a few times but then start walking when Sam yelled again. Sam looked over at Edward then back to me.

"This time is excused, no more and I mean it." He said then took off in the woods along with Jacob right behind him. I turned around to face Edward and he just shook his head.

"You had to of been crazy to stand there."

"No, after all I am his imprint and if he hurt me he would suffer in the long run as Sam does." Edward just shook his head.

"Well, lets get your stuff in the house for now and whenever you decide to go back Paul can load up his truck." Bella walked over to me and looked at me and Edward.

"You two are not in love are you?" She asked worried.

"No, come on Bella if it was the other way around I would expect you to keep Edward from killing Paul. Besides, Edward has become like my new best friend." This caused him to laugh. We started to take my stuff in to a extra room with a bed as Emmett was trying to talk me in to playing a video game with him when we was done. It turned out I spent hours playing that game with him, I passed out on the couch and Emmett was still playing it.

review please


	5. Breakup 2 Makeup

*************************************  
I saw you again for the first time  
Been a long time  
It brought out all these feelings  
That I never knew I had inside

Seeing you with another girl  
It didnt sit with me too well  
And I'm mad at myself 'cause I love you  
And with or without you I'm goin' through hell

I don't think that I could shake ya  
So baby, can we make up (Yeah)  
I know that this is kind of crazy (Baby)  
But baby, I wanna make up

I don't think that I could shake ya  
So baby, can we make up (I don't think I could shake ya, baby)  
I know that this is kind of crazy (Crazy)  
But baby (But baby), I wanna make up

I never knew I could love you  
How I love you  
I thought that I was through with you  
So glad that I could be single

Now I'm gone thinkin' 'bout the past  
And wish that we could just go back  
And I'm mad at myself 'cause I love you  
And I really want you to come on back

I don't think that I could shake ya (Yeah)  
So baby, can we make up (Oh, I want you to come back to me bad)  
I know that this is kind of crazy (Hey, yeah)  
But baby, I wanna make up (Hey, yeah)

I don't think that I could shake ya (Ooh...ooh...)  
So baby, can we make up  
I know that this is kind of crazy (I don't think I could shake ya, baby)  
But baby (Hey, yeah), I wanna make up

I don't know if I'm crazy  
But all pain and the heartache you gave me  
That only made me  
Wanna get back with you, oh...oh...oh...

You held her hand the way you held mine  
You felt her, uh, the way you felt mine  
And all the fightin' that we went through  
See, I was already used to it

I don't think that I could shake ya  
(Hey...ey...hey...ey...)  
So baby, can we make up  
I know that this is kind of crazy (Crazy)  
But baby (Yeah), I wanna make up (I wanna make up with  
you, babe)

I don't think that I could shake ya (I don't think I could shake ya, babe)  
So baby, can we make up (Ooh)  
I know that this is kind of crazy (Oh, oh, oh)  
But baby (Baby), I wanna make up

I don't think that I could shake ya (What did you do)  
So baby, can we make up (Ooh, you got me missin' you)  
I know that this is kind of crazy  
But baby, I wanna make up (Ooh)

I don't think that I could shake ya (Ooh)  
So baby (Baby), can we make up (Break up)  
I know that this is kind of crazy (Crazy)  
But baby (Baby), I wanna make up

Oh...  
La-la-la-la-la

I don't know what you did to me, boy  
But I want you so  
Come back now or I'll go crazy, crazy  
Crazy, crazy

**Breakup 2 Makeup**

**ASHANTI**

* * *

Chapter 5: Breakup 2 Makeup

I woke up in the morning to find Paul sitting on the bed with his back to me. How I got in the bed I had no idea and who left him in here I also had no idea. I yawned because I was still so tired, it caused Paul to turn around and look at me.

"Hey, about time you woke up."

"What time is it?" I looked around the room trying to find a clock.

"About 1130 in the morning."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry, look I can't be with out you so please don't stay here."

"Paul, you acted insane. I think you are unfair in how you act around the Cullen's."

"I know but I can't change that they are not aloud on our land."

"Yes you can, you all just let them and don't attack them." Paul ruled his eyes at me.

"You make it sound so much easier then it is. How ever it is not that simple."

"I always thought you was free in the USA but I guess that was also a lie."

"This was our land before..." Paul stopped.

"Before we came along?" He shook his head then turned away from me.

"Well if we didn't come along you wouldn't have imprinted on me, you would be alone and single forever."

"No I would have imprinted like the other guys, on our own kind." I had it now I was freaking pissed, and if I could I would have killed Paul.

"Get out now, if you don't want me because I am different then just get out!" Just then Alice came running in the room.

"Amber don't make him mad!" She yelled pulling me out of the bed away from Paul.

"Paul outside now!" Yelled Edward as Paul took off out the door. No sooner did he get out the door he changed in to his wolf form.

"Amber are you okay?" Alice asked a little freaked out.

"Yeah, why are men such ass holes!" I screamed knowing Paul could hear me.

"Not all are, just some." I shook my head then looked down at the floor.

"So why did fate put me with a ass hole?" Alice looked at me then to Edward.

"Right now things are just hard for both of you, Paul isn't that bad of a guy and when everything gets settled you two will be very happy together."

"Alice, are you smoking some of my stuff?" She started to laugh.

"That wouldn't effect me so even if I did, witch I didn't, it wouldn't work on me."

"Wow, that sucks." She started to laugh then looked at Edward who was still in the room.

"Bella is down stairs eating breakfast, you should go down and join her." Edward said looking over at Alice as if he has something to talk to her about.

"Okay." I walked out of the room and down stairs to find Bella sitting at the table shoving food in her mouth.

"Hey Amber, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great." Just then Rosalie walked in the room.

"Amber I got you this... uh your hear again." She said to Bella then looked back at me.

"Got me what?"

"Check this out, I got you a phone so no matter what you can keep contact with me. It has a key bored and all. I programmed my number in already, everyone else put in theirs also. Its the LG enV3 and I got you this sweet cover that I knew you would love!" She handed me a cell phone with a black skull cover on it holding a rose in its mouth.

"Wow, I love it. Thanks so much!"

"Yeah so when you go back to mutts house to live make sure you text me a lot everyday!" Rosalie was becoming my best friend. She was like a older sister and best friend all in one. I started to laugh.

"Who said I was going back?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Emmett and I are moving away here soon, everyone thinks we are going to college but we take off for a while, you can come with us." I should have known that Rosalie would be leaving Forks.

"I will think about it, hey we should take my car and go out driving around for a while to get out of this place." I said holding up my keys.

"Sure, but eat something first. After all you are still human."

"Right, sometimes I forget." Rosalie started to laugh.

"That explains why you are so skinny."

"I am not." Bella started to laugh witched caused Rosalie to shoot her dirty looks.

"How about we stop some place and get you something to eat." Rosalie said pulling me away from the kitchen.

"Bye Bella!" I shouted as I was being pulled away. Once we got out to the car Rosalie got in the driver side holding out her hand for my keys.

"I really can't stand her!" She said as I got in the car and gave her the keys.

"Why?"

"It's like annoying! She is human and she wants to give that up, give up having children and a real life!" I now understood why Rosalie hated Bella.

"So you want kids?"

"Yes, so bad but vampires can't have children."

"What about adopting?"

"That would be against the rules in a way, how would I hide from my human child that I am a vampire."

"So humans are not to know that you are a vampire?"

"No, your life is at risk for knowing as is all of ours."

"Wow, so are you saying I have to become one?" She started to laugh.

"No, you don't have to. Don't tell me you want to become one also?" She seemed rather pissed off now.

"No, I eventually want kids, and I do want to die someday. It's not that I'm afraid to die. I just don't want to be there when it happens." Rosalie looked at me in shock.

"How are you not afraid of death?"

"I figure it this way, if I am dead no one could ever hurt me again. I wouldn't suffer and wouldn't have to put up with my step-father." She shook her head as if she understood.

"I just wish you could have been Edwards singer, and Bella could go make mutts with Paul or Jacob." I started to laugh.

"Edward is not my type."

"Right, you have a thing for Paul because of his tattoo?"

"No, Edward seems to good to me. I mean Paul says things, stupid things but even I say things I don't mean when I am angry. I like bad boys, always have."

"I am sure Edward could be that for you if you really wanted."

"Are you trying to hook me up with your brother?" Rosalie started to laugh.

"If I could, trust me I would. However Paul has imprinted on you and Bella is Edwards singer. Even I can't change that, its as you call fate." I looked at the dinner that we pulled up to as Rosalie got out of the car. I got out and fallowed her in.

"Well no matter what we can always be friends." I said smiling at Rosalie.

"Yeah, that is always a plus. Well we won't always after all you are human and you will eventually die, but I am stuck here forever. Maybe I will have to change you so I will always have you." She said laughing.

"At least let me have my life wait till I am older." She sat down at a table and I did the same.

"What if you was dyeing right now? Would you hate me if I wanted you to become like me so I would always have a best friend?"

"Maybe, all depends really. However I am not, so that is something we wont have to worry about." Just then she let out a growl.

"What?"

"The mutt is here looking for you." I looked up to see Paul looking at me.

"I will be right back." I got up from the table then walked past him and out the door. I didn't want people to hear, or see us if we got in a fight.

"Amber, look I am sorry."

"Really Paul are you?"

"Yes please forgive me."

"I don't think I should." He pushed me against my car.

"Look what I said to you was really stupid, and I know this. I was just so angry, and things come out I don't mean."

"So what are you saying, it don't bother you that I am different?" He shook his head.

"No, I am glad you are different. That is what I wanted, you are everything I wanted."

"I don't know if I believe you Paul."

"Fine! Don't, there are plenty of girls out there that want a piece of this!" He screamed at me stepping away from me.

"Fine! Then go out with them and let me alone!" I screamed back.

"You are such a fucking bitch!" Paul said walking away from me. I just shook my head then went back in to find Rosalie had already had food for me.

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect!"

"I heard, you really shouldn't piss him off. You could get hurt or even killed."

"I know but he just makes me so freaking angry that I want to stab him." She started to laugh.

"That wouldn't really do any good." I started to eat my food as we talked about stuff we had in common then we talked about where to go shopping.

On our way back to the house I knew it was best if Paul and I would at least talk it over and not be so angry at each other. I called Sam to make sure that Paul was going to be home before I went over. "Hey Rosalie, do you mind if I drop you off then head over to Paul's house."

"Not at all, I understand it is the imprint working on you that you don't want to be away from him or fight with him. It is the same with Emmett, no matter what he does I still just have to be near him."

"Thanks, for understanding." We pulled in to the Cullen's house and Rosalie got out. I felt like my world was crashing with out Paul for some reason. It was like there was a hole in my heart and it hurt. To me I would rather him be screaming at me then be away from him. I got out of the car then walked over to the driver side.

"Text me or call if you need me." Rosalie said then took off in the house. I turned the car around and headed over to Paul's. Sam was right, his truck was in the drive way and the lights were on. Then again there was also another car in the drive way. I started to wonder who was here but I figured it was most likely one of the guys. I walked to the door then knocked lightly waiting for a answer. I was about to knock again when a girl opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked giving me dirty looks.

"Is Paul here?"

"He is in the shower, we are getting ready to leave for our date." Them words just about killed me. I was about to cry. I wasn't for real when I told Paul to get some other girl, and I didn't think he would have a girl this fast.

"Well I still really need to talk to him."

"Look, Paul is my boyfriend so why don't you leave." The girl said to me. Just then Paul came down and stopped dead in his tracks hearing what she had just said to me.

"Amber, is everything alright?" I looked at him as I could feel tears coming down my face.

"Yeah, I came to tell you I was sorry. That I didn't mean what I said earlier. I wanted to talk to you and work things out but I guess it is to late." He looked at the girl then back to me.

"Come in, so we can talk."

"Paul we have a date!" The girl shouted a little angry.

"Shut up Jess!" This girl was ugly, she was a want to be gothic and it was sick looking. I really didn't get why Paul was even thinking about a date with her.

This Jess girl, was a slutty looking thin gothic want to be that it made me want to throw up. She had on thick black glasses, as if it would make her look smart witch it didn't. Dark purple lip stick that made her look like a skank. So much black eye liner and shadow, it looked like someone gave her two black eyes. Her fake black hair was pulled up in a bun and spiked out everywhere that looked like she hadnt brushed it in days, let alone even washed it. Her bangs were in her face covering her eye. She was down right a poser. I knew for one thing, the gothic's wouldn't be proud of her, they would be insulted. I walked in the house trying not to look at the train wreck skank who was giving me dirty looks. I knew one thing, if Rosalie was here she would have beat the hell out of that girl. I wanted to beat the shit out of her but I really wanted to talk to Paul. He must have noticed the tears because he put his hand on my face getting rid of all the tears even though new ones where starting to fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, looking like he was in pain.

"Yeah, Paul look I really am sorry about everything I said and I didn't mean it but I can see you did."

"I thought you really did mean it." I shook my head and looked down at the floor.

"I guess I will go now, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry." I started to walk away when Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. It happened so fast that the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and he was kissing me. We pulled apart when Jess screamed at us. Paul looked up at her shaking with anger, and I knew this wouldn't be good.

"I think you should leave." I told her nicely. She started walking up to me as if she was going to kick my ass when Paul stepped in fount of me.

"Leave Jess, leave now!" He yelled casuing her to back away and stomp out the door yelling he mostly likely had a small dick and didn't know how to use it.

"Paul." I said causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You was going to date, and fuck that thing." He started to laugh.

"She was easy, everyone fucked that."

"Come on Paul you could have done better then that." I said laughing.

"I have, because I have you."

"You could have got a STD messing around with her."

"I didn't fuck her so I am safe." He said leaning down and kissing me again.

"Good." I kissed him back.

"So we are making up?" He asked pulling away from me.

"Yes, I am sorry."

"Me to." He pulled me close to him and kissed me again then picked me up as we made our way to the living room couch.

I know, I just had to end there. Sorry lol but let me know what you think. What also made me write this was the rape part was a personal part of me. Only it was my step-uncle and my aunt said my mother and I was just making it up to cause trouble. However he is now in jail for what he done and I am grown up dating a wonderful guy. No it's not Paul lol but I wish! lol


	6. Get Back

Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time

Baby you're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind

Ever since you've left  
I've been a mess  
(You won't answer)(Your phone)

I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your  
Eyes

Don't worry about me  
I've been  
Fine

I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you've left

And every time I see you  
It gets more and more  
Intense

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

You were the only one  
I wanted  
And you were the first one  
I fell for

You're the only one  
That I've been needing  
And I don't want to be  
Lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you

I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to!

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

(Get back)Get back(Get back)Get back

(Get back)Get back(Get back)Get back

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back

I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Get Back**

**Demi Lovato**

* * *

Chapter 6: Get Back

I woke up to my cell phone ringing to 'Crazy Bitch By Buckcherry' and it caused me to laugh when I seen Rosalie's name on the caller ID. I looked over at Paul who was still asleep beside me. I got up from the couch sneaking out to the kitchen. "Hello?" I said as quietly as I could.

"Amber, I need you to do me a big favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"Come here and get me out of here before I kill Bella."

"What is going on?" I could tell she meant it.

"Her and Edward were in his bedroom and she was trying to get him to change her, and she was doing it in a seduction way. I swear I wan to kill her so bad it isn't even funny."

"Calm down Rosalie, where is Emmett?"

"Hunting, you have to hurry, not to fast I don't want you to wreck but you need to get me out of here." I looked over at the couch to see Paul still fast asleep.

"Alight, give me a few minutes and I will be right over." I hung up the phone then looked around for something to write on. It didn't take long until I found paper and a pen. I wrote Paul a note saying Bella had pissed off Rosalie and I had to go help before it turned out bad. Then took off out the door and jumped in my car. I did about 80 the whole way there knowing if Paul found out he would of killed me being that the speed limit was only 40. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt and if he ever found out I was sure he would forgive me. It only took me about ten minutes to get to the Cullen's and when I did I seen Rosalie outside waiting for me but she was screaming at Edward. I got out of the car to break the fight up.

"Guys stop yelling you are giving me a head ace!" I yelled at them causing them both to stop and look at me.

"She started it! She can't just be happy for me, and she can't stay out of..." Before he could finish Rosalie punched him right in the face and the sound made me jump back away from them. It was as if rock was hitting rock, and it cracked.

"This is my business Edward! You bite her and then the muts will kill us all. Is she really worth that to you! Is she worth breaking the laws for? Is she worth your god damn life?" I just stayed back away from then because I knew they could both kill me not meaning to.

"Yes she is because I love her."

"You don't love Bella!"

"Shut up Rosalie!"

"Guys please stop this!" I yelled as Carlisle pulled in the drive way.

"What is going on?" He said getting out stepping in the middle of them.

"These two are fighting something to do with Bella and Rosalie needs to get in my car right now so we can get out of here so she can cool off. Edward needs to get back in the house and also calm down some. Chill out guys!" I said one last time causing them all to look at me.

"Amber is right, Edward go inside and we can talk about this. Rosalie, go with Amber and when you come back later on you and I will also talk."

"Not until he tells her the truth!" Rosalie said to Carlisle.

"Tell who what truth."

"Rosalie drop it." Edward said to her as she shook her head and looked over at me.

"Let's get out of here before I kill him." I just shook my head looked at Edward then to Carlisle as I started to walk to my car then something stopped me. Bella voice had just set Rosalie off and I knew this couldn't be good.

"Tell who, what Edward?" Apparently she was listing the whole time. Rosalie went to attack Bella. How stupid could someone be. A vampire hates you as it is and is pissed off, then you go out and open your mouth. That is just asking to be bitten. Then it hit me, that was what she wanted. Just as fast as Rosalie went after Bella Edward was there to protect her. He shoved her so far back that she crashed in to my car causing a huge dent in the hood. I looked at my baby.

"My car!" I screamed soon as I seen how bad it was. Carlisle walked over looking at the car.

"Look at what you did!" I never seen Carlisle angry, and I never thought he had it in him.

"Rosalie to your room right now! Edward same with you!" His voice boomed against the house causing me to jump. Bella was about to fallow Edward when Carlisle stopped her. "Amber take Bella home, use my car. Soon as you do come back so we can see what to do about your car." I shook my head and took the keys from him. Bella fallowed me and got in the car. I turned the car around and started to head out being very careful with the car. After all it wasn't mine and if you would have seen how angry Carlisle was, you would drive extra slow so you wouldn't have to face him right away till he was calm again.

"Why can't Rosalie just let me and Edward be happy?" Bella as if she was asking me, or maybe she was asking herself.

"I think she is just scared. Think about it Bella, if you become a vampire the pack is coming after the Cullen's and I think she is scared to loose Emmett if that would happen."

"She rather have you with Edward then me, witch is weird because you are human also. Why would she want you with Edward and not me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was listing to the whole fight and before you showed up she told Edward that he should be with you and not me."

"Look Bella I am not in love with Edward and he isn't my type."

"Paul is your type?"

"In a way yes." Just then my cell phone started to go off and it was 'Everything by Buckcherry' I wondered who picked that for a ring tone. I looked down to see Edwards name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I was wondering why he picked that song and why he was calling me.

"Amber did you drop Bella off yet?"

"I am just pulling in her drive way right now."

"I am really sorry about your car."

"Don't worry about it, but you could always just give me your car." He started to laugh.

"Yeah right you wish, besides you car is cooler then mine."

"Yeah, but I don't know if it is fixable now."

"I will wait till I am aloud to come out and I will look at it. I will talk to you when you get back because Carlisle is yelling at me for being on the phone."

"Alight, bye." I hung up the phone. Bella looked at me confused.

"Was that Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Who picked the ring tone?"

"I have no idea, I think everyone picked there own ring tones for the phone."

"Oh, are you sure there is nothing between you and Edward?" Now she was pissing me off.

"Yes I am sure."

"Okay, tell Edward to call me soon as he can." She said getting out and closing the door. I ruled my eyes then turned around and took off to the house once again going slowly. It took me a little longer then usually to get there. Soon as I pulled in Carlisle was standing outside looking at my car. I got out and walked over to him slowly.

"Is it fixable?"

"I don't think so. What took you so long? In that car it should have took you ten minutes." I laughed at little.

"Yeah but it isn't my car it is yours so I went really slow." He started to laugh.

"Thank you for taking care of my car, now if that was any of my kids they would have been pushing it as fast as they could get it to go and not even care."

"Yeah but they would live threw a crash, I don't think I would be so lucky." He looked at me and shook his head.

"True, so how are things between you and Paul?"

"Today I have no idea but last night they was pretty good." Carlisle smiled then shook his head.

"Well I am going to lend you my car for a few days. My next day off work I will get you a new car."

"You don't have to do that." I said not really worried about the car so much anymore.

"No, you need a car so what kind of car do you want?" I thought about it for a second.

"I did have my eye on a Nissan skyline."

"What color?"

"Blue, but a metallic blue." Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

"I will see what I can do but for now my car is yours until I get you a new car."

"What are you going to drive?"

"Edward and Rosalie wont be aloud to drive there cars until I get you a new one so I will take whatever one I feel like driving." He said laughing a little.

"Thanks so much Carlisle."

"Yeah, you better be heading back to Paul."

"Yeah."

"I will call you when I have your car here waiting for you." He said walking to the house as I got in his car and headed home to Paul. I pulled in the drive way and shut off the car. No sooner I did Paul came storming out the door looking pissed off and he was shaking. That was until I stepped out of the car. He stopped and looked at me confused.

"Where the fuck is your car?"

"Rosalie and Edward got in a fight and my car happened to get smashed." I didn't dare tell him that it was because Rosalie was about to attack Bella. After all Rosalie was my friend and I would stick up for her no matter what.

"Why are you driving that car? You know you could get killed driving that leaches car on this ground."

"Relax Paul it is just until Carlisle replaces my car." He turned away from me and walked in the house. I fallowed him knowing this was only going to turn in to a big fight.

"You should have just called me to come and get you. You smell like them and it is making me sick go shower." I ruled my eyes then walked up to the bathroom to get a shower.

"Can't believe how childish you act at times!" I said to myself but knowing he could hear me.

"I can hear you!" He yelled up at me.

"I know you did dumb ass!" I said back getting in the shower ignoring him. Once I was done showering I walked down to find Paul putting food on plates. I sat down at the small table watching him as he ignored me. He just put my food down in front of me with out looking at me then walked over to his seat and started to eat. I started to eat but then I felt no longer hungry with his attatude.

"You going to be like this all night with me?" He didn't look at me, or even reply. "Okay, fine." I pushed my food away from me then got up from the table. He didn't even look up from his plate. I just ruled my eyes then walked over to the door grabbing my shoes to put on.

"Where are you going?" Oh so now he talks to me.

"Go back to ignoring me like you was and since when do you care?"

"I do care, don't you ever say that I don't care about you! Where are you fucking going?"

"To the Cullen's, away from you!" I couldn't take his attitude at the moment. Just then he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Don't go there."

"Why the hell not! I need away from you where the hell else am I going to go?"

"No where, you are going to stay here with me!"

"No you are being a dick!" Just then he pushed me against the wall and I felt his lips crash against mine. All my anger was gone and I was once again week for him. Just then something snapped in me and I tried to shove him away from me. He took the hint and stepped back.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Because, you can't make me angry and go and kiss me like that."

"Why can't I?"

"Because, it isn't fair!" He just started to laugh then pushed his lips to mine again and started kissing me.

"Just give in."He had his forehead against mine.

"No." I was out of breath.

"You know you want to."

"I want you to grow up."

"I am."

"Are not."

"Are to." I started to laugh.

"See childish."

"As are you baby, as are you. Now let's go up to our room and I will show you how adult I can be." Just then my phone started to ring, I knew right away it was Edward.

"Hey?"

"Amber, I need you to tell Paul that Alice seen other vampires coming here and there eyes are red. Also you need to stay some place safe because Alice seen them attack you."

"So that means I am going to die?"

"No Amber the future can change. You just have to stay some place safe that is all." Paul already heard the conversation, a wolf thing.

"Be careful Amber." He said before hanging up. I looked at Paul then back down to my phone.

"Stay here let me talk to Sam, someone is going to stay with you at all times. I don't want you alone for long." He took off out the door. I was only alone about ten minutes when Paul came back in threw the door with Jacob.

"Jacob is going to take you to the Cullen's, not that I want to do this but Sam says this is the best place for you to go. There is more of them to protect you while all of the pack fights the ones that are coming here."

"Your going to be careful right?" I was so worried about Paul.

"I will be just fine baby now go before I change my mind and you get me in trouble with my pack." I smiled and kissed him then walked out to the car. Jacob got in the passenger seat as we started to drive to the Cullen's.

"The guys are going to stay near running along side the car so if any vampires show up we can protect you." He said to me looking around making sure the guys were doing as instructed.

"How long am I going to be here for?"

"I can't really give you a answer to that, all depends how many leaches there are and how long it takes to kill them all." I just pulled in to the Cullen's drive way and Jacob told me to stop the car.

"Why."

"They know you are coming, Edward should be here any second." Just then a flash of something came running to as. I looked up to see Edward standing beside the car.

"We will keep her safe for Paul." He said to Jacob then got in the car as I drove the rest of the way to the house.

R&R let me know what you think so far and thank you for reading this and letting me know what you think so far.


	7. Everything

*************************************  
Buried way beneath the sheets I think she's having a meltdown  
Finding it hard to fall asleep she won't let anyone help her  
The look on her face a waste of time she won't let go gonna roll the dice  
Loosing her grace starts to cry I feel her pain when I look in her eyes  
I want ta be I want everything, I want everything  
Somewhere she is on the streets trying to make things better  
Praying to God and breathing deep gotta break this long obsession  
[Pre-Chorus]  
[Chorus]  
If I had everything would I still want to be alive or want to be high [2x]  
Now and then she talks to me and sometimes writes me letters  
[Pre-Chorus]  
[Chorus]  
Your eyes, never close your eyes open up your mind and baby you can have everything

**Everything**

**Buckcherry**

* * *

Chapter 7: Everything

I sat on the couch as Edward was told to go back to his room. Rosalie and Edward were not aloud out of there rooms unless it was to hunt witch really sucked for me because I was bored. They also lost there cell phones so it wasn't like I could text them even though I was sure Edward was reading my mind and that was keeping him from being bored. Poor Rosalie, she had to be going out of her mind up there. Emmett sat down next to me handing me a remote. "We are going to play some games, cool with you?" He said smiling.

"Sure, where is everyone?"

"Edward and Rosalie are in the bedrooms and no one is aloud in with them, Alice and Jasper are out shopping, Carlisle and Esme are hunting and well me I am here to keep you company, and to make sure they stay in there rooms."

"So you are baby sitting?"

"Sort of, so you are Paul's chick huh?"

"You could say that."

"So you in to guys that are big and bad."

"I guess." Emmett started to laugh.

"I guess Edward isn't your type?" Just then I heard a growl come from upstairs.

"Why does everyone keep asking me this?"

"I just wanted to know." We started to play the game but I just didn't get in to it at all. After about five minutes of playing I gave up. I just watched Emmett play while I started to fall asleep. I am not sure how long I was out for but I woke up to voices all around me.

"Should we tell her?" I heard Alice's voice.

"Let Paul do it." I heard Edward say.

"Why me? Are you crazy someone else can do it." I opened my eyes and looked to see everyone standing around.

"Tell me what?" Just then Paul sat down beside me and pulled me in to his arms.

"I am so glad you are okay." He said kissing my forehead.

"Paul tell me what is going on please?" He looked at me then to Edward.

"Amber your step-father has been bitten, he's a vampire and he's after you." I looked at everyone to see worried expressions on the face.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well Edward is going to get you out of here for a while. To a place your step-father can't find you while we all hunt him down and kill him."

"How do you feel about this?" I asked Paul knowing he had to be hating this idea. He looked at me and smiled.

"I hate it so bad, but you are so important to me that I can't loose you. If you going away and with him is for the best then I will be here when you get back."

"Did someone drug you?" He just laughed a little and kissed my cheek."

"No one drugged me, I trust you." I looked at everyone standing in the room. There was all the Cullen's and the whole pack in one room.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day you are all standing in one room. I think hell is going to take over now." Everyone started to laugh.

"Go upstairs shower and change, there is a basket in the bathroom with everything you need and scrub really good we have to get your own sent off you." I stood up and so did Paul.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?"

"Upstairs to the left, first door on your right." Edward said giving them directions to his room. They walked in to the room and Amber closed the door.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Paul, can you promise me that you wont get hurt?"

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"No sex in my room!" We heard Edward say walking past the door. I started to laugh but Paul just growled.

"I need to go shower and you should get going."

"Yeah, take care of yourself." He kissed me one last time before walking out of the door. I sighed then walked in to the bathroom seeing a basket of new clothing, shampoo, soap, and everything else I would need. I took off my clothes then got in the shower washing my normal sent away from me. I wondered how long I was going to have to hide away from everyone until my step-father was found and killed. I was finally dry and about to walk out of the room when someone knocked on the door. "Amber there is perfume in that basket put some on to also cover your sent." I heard Alice say threw the door.

"Okay thanks." I did as she told me and walked down the stairs to see everyone was gone. Edward was standing there waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked me as I fallowed him.

"I have to be don't I?"

"No you can stay here but you are risking your life saying behind." I sighed and fallowed him down to his car. He opened the door for me as I got in.

"So, what are your plans to keep me from being bored?"

"Well I haven't figured that part out yet. Emmett said you get bored of games and as do I."

"Yeah, how about I sleep while you drive to where ever we are going."

"That is fine with me." I laid the seat back and feel right to sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I woke up to a ice cold hand on my arm lightly shaking it to wake me. "Amber, Amber wake up." I opened my eyes to see we was at a hotel.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are going to stay here for tonight to make sure Blake's not tracking us then we are going to leave here in a different car that is parked out back." I shook my head and got out fallowing him into the hotel. We walked up to the fount desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Reservation for Cullen."

"Ah, yes Mr. Cullen. You see there has been a problem with your room. There is no two beds left we only have one room with a king size bed."

"That is fine." The women looked at me then to Edward then back to Edward. She wouldn't take her eyes off him. Then again he was good looking so I could see how it was a little hard not to. Then she handed us our keys and when I got mine she gave me some dirty looks. I fallowed Edward to the elevator and started to laugh once the doors closed and she could no longer see us. Edward looked at me.

"You see the way she was looking at me?" He shook his head.

"You should have heard her mind, she was thinking that she could steel me from you." I just shook my head still laughing some.

"I would have to rip her face off if she was thinking that about Paul."

"She also couldn't figure out why I'm with a freak like you."

"Just because I have tattoos and piercing everyone thinks I'm a freak."

"Paul don't." I shook my head.

"That is different, you can't think of your imprint as anything but beautiful even if they are not, the same with you and your singer."

"Are you saying that Bella is ugly?"

"All I am saying is damn fate could have done better." He shook his head and ignored me the rest of the way to the room. I knew I pissed him off and it was best not to talk. Once we got to the room he threw the menu at me.

"Order something to eat." He sad down on the bed flipping on the TV. I looked at the list of what they had, then called and got dinner.

"Do you want anything?" He shook his head.

"They don't have animal blood on that list."

"I forgot sorry, I am just used to being around people that eat food like me."

"Don't worry about it."

"So when you are hunting do like fangs come out then?"

"No."

"Do you even have fangs?"

"No." I sat down next to him.

"Can I see?"

"See what?"

"What your teeth look like."

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just wanted to see" Edward ruled his eyes then opened his mouth. I learned close and looked in to see his teeth was in fact the same as a normal humans. I reached up and ran my finger accost them and jerked back when I realized that they was razor sharp and I had cut myself on them. He looked at me closing his mouth.

"I have to go hunt, you just dripped blood in my mouth!" He yelled at me.

"I am sorry you didn't tell me that they was sharp." He got up and was about to storm out the door when I stopped him.

"Edward wait."

"What, I need to leave before I end up killing you right now."

"Never mind then, go." He stormed off out the door leaving me sitting alone on the bed. I got up and went in the bathroom cleaning up my cut. When I was done Edward still wasn't back yet so I started to go threw out bags to see what he brought for fun because I was really bored. I looked threw that bag seeing nothing good in it then sat back down on the bed. I looked over to see Edwards phone laying on the stand and started to look threw his text messages. There was one from Rosalie and I opened it. 'You got her alone at a hotel so why don't you make a move. Bella can hook up with Paul and you can have Amber the way it should be. At least Amber want's to be human. I told you Bella is no good for you.' Then I read the reply he wrote back to her. 'Shut up about this Rosalie. Just because I like Amber doesn't mean I have to be with her. I love Bella and what I am feeling for Amber is just a infatuation.' I closed the phone and put it back down then got up and walked over to the window to see if Edward was coming back yet. I looked to see someone standing in the parking lot looking up at me. It didn't look like Edward at all but it was hard to tell who it was because they was so far down. I started to walk away from the window when I noticed that Edward had just walked in the door.

"He is here, we have to go now."

"Who?"

"Blake, he seen you. I shouldn't have left you alone." He was freaking out and grabbed his phone.

"Sam this is Edward. Blake is here he was outside." I couldn't hear what Sam was saying to him but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Yeah we are leaving right now." He hung up the phone then looked over at me.

"Amber they want to use you as bait, all but Paul he is flipping out right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your step-father is going to fallow you no matter where you go. They want me to bring you back to Forks and make it like your alone and then attack."

"Will I die?" He looked at his phone then back to me.

"You have to ask Alice that question." He handed me his phone witch was already calling Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, you can see the future. Am I going to live?"

"Amber, I need you to sit down before I tell you what I saw." I knew this couldn't be good.

R&R please let me know what you think and what you think alice is going to tell her.


	8. Heartless

In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?

How could you be so  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me yo  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know some things you things that you aint told me  
Ayo I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna pay me back  
You gon' show me  
So you walk round like you don't me  
You got them new friends  
Well I got homeys  
But at the end it's still so lonely  
In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless

How could you be so Dr. Evil  
You're bringing out a side of  
Me that I don't know,  
I decided we wasn't gonna speak so why are up 3 a.m. on the phone,  
Why does she be so mad at me for, homey I don't know she hot and cold,  
I won't stop and mess my groove up cause I already know how this thing goes,  
You run and tell you're friends that you're leavin' me,  
They say that they don't see what you see in me,  
You wait a couple months then you gone' see,  
You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby lets just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night...

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told.  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul.  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless? oh... how could you be so heartless.

Heartless

**Kanye West**

* * *

Chapter 8: Heartless

"Amber you are going to become one of us. Blake is going to be the reason you become a vampire."

"What about Paul?"

"I really can't tell you about that, because you stay with our family and I don't see you with Paul at all." I looked up at Edward as the tears started to fall. He took the phone from me saying something to Alice then hanging up the phone.

"The future can always change."

"I'm going to loose Paul. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You are not going to loose Paul, I promise. Now we need to get out of here before Blake shows up. Sam wants you back at the La Push now so they can protect you." I shook my head and fallowed him out the door. I still had tears down my face as Edward put his cold arm around me. As we walked out of the hotel that girl from before was giving me a smirk like she thought that Edward had just dumped me or something. If I wasn't so upset and afraid of loosing Paul I would have beat the shit out of her. We got in the car and drove back home with out a word said to each other. No sooner we got to the line there was Paul standing with Jacob waiting for us. I got out of the car and Paul walked over to me.

"What the fuck did you do to her." I heard him yell at Edward. Paul was starting to shake causing Jacob to pull Paul away from me.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Then why is she crying!"

"Paul man calm down."

"Paul." I said witch caused him to stop shaking. He was right in front of me in the matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we not talk about it here please." He shook his head.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Jacob said to Edward as we all got in to Paul's truck. We got to Sam's house in no time.

"Paul, can we go some place alone and talk?" I asked him as he just shook his head.

"I'll tell Sam for you." Jacob said as he walked in to the house. We started to walk to the beach not saying one word. My mind was racing with so many thoughts that I was a wreck. Once we got to the beach Paul sat down and I sat on his lap curling in to his hot body to stay warm.

"You want to tell me what is going on?"

"I am going to loose you." He just started to laugh.

"You are not going to loose me, is that why you are crying?"

"Yes."

"Look at me, no matter what happens I will always be here for you. I promise you that you wont ever loose me."

"Even if I became what you hate the most?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice seen me becoming a vampire." Paul tensed up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just told you Paul, Alice seen me becoming like them. She said my step-father is going to be the reason I do." He started to shake and I jumped up from his lap.

"I'll fucking kill him!" He yelled still shaking as I stepped away from him even more.

"Paul, does this mean you wont be there if I do become one?" He stopped shaking but he wasn't looking at me. He looked zoned out and in another world or deep in thought.

"Paul?" He was still zoned out.

"Paul!" I yelled causing him to finally look at me.

"I don't think I could, I would end up killing you and not meaning to."

"So you can't promise me that you will be with me no matter what happens then."

"I can promise you this." He said stepping close to me putting his hand on my face. "He wont get his teeth in to you, I will make damn sure you stay human."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Paul, you are needed now!" Yelled Jacob.

"Come on we have to get back now." I fallowed Jacob and Paul back to the house.

Emily stood in the kitchen making something to eat for everyone as I walked out to help her. Leah walked out in the kitchen and stood beside me. "So you are going to become one of them?"

"I don't know Alice seen it, but Edward said the future can always change."

"I promise I wont let them get to you either."

"Thank Leah."

"You know since Paul has meet you he has been a different person. He still gets angry but nothing like he used to. I would hate to see if he lost you what he would be like."

"Me to." We helped Emily finish cooking while the guys all took turns running shifts and coming in to get something to eat.

It was around two am when I heard Paul come in the living room. I was on the couch while Seth was asleep beside me.

"Yo, Seth, get up its your shift." Seth still didn't wake up. The guys were pushed extra hard tonight and I knew how tired they all was. I however couldn't sleep.

"Seth, you have to wake up." I shook his arm some causing him to slowly wake up.

"Your shift so get going so I can spend some time with my girl and get some rest." Paul said as Seth got up then took off out the door. Paul picked me up off the couch as if I was nothing then laid down pulling me on top of him. I always had to sleep with a cover on but with Paul I never had to because he was already so warm.

"You need to sleep."

"So do you." I told him kissing his chin, then down his neck and to his chest but he stopped me.

"None of that now, you need rest." I laughed a little then snuggled in to him and fell right asleep. Paul made me feel safe no matter what. I could sleep for days in his arms. It felt so right but I was scared to loose this. I was so deep in dream land that I never noticed anything going on around me. I never noticed Paul getting up in the morning and leaving me, or Emily even making everyone breakfast. I woke up around lunch time and walked out to see most of the guys sitting down eating. I looked around for Paul to notice he was gone.

"Where's Paul?"

"He's running his shift, he will be in to eat soon as someone here finishes and switches him." Sam said to me as he started putting more food in his mouth. I sat down next to Seth as he handed me a plate with food on it.

"Paul said to make sure you are or he would kill me." I just smiled at him and thanked him then took the plate.

"I am finished so I am going to head out and switch with Paul, hurry up Seth so Embry can come in and eat also. Jared your done so tell Quil to come in and eat." Everyone fallowed orders so well I was shocked. Sometimes it even shocked me when Paul fallowed orders, once in a while. However everyone said since has meet me Sam has had less problems with him listing. Sam headed out the door and no longer then about three minutes Paul came bursting threw the door and over to me.

"Did you sleep okay?" He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah I sleep just fine." He grabbed a heaping plate of food and started to eat.

"You know normal people that eat like you guys do would be extremely fat." Embry started laughing.

"Then we would be ugly and no one would want us."

"True." Paul looked up from his food at me.

"So you are saying that if I was really fat you wouldn't love me?"

"Nope."

"I'd still love you even though your fat." Just then Leah smacked Paul up side the head.

"What was that for?"

"She is skinner then me and you call her fat."

"I was joking Leah, she's not fat." I started to laugh, but stopped the second I realized something. Paul and Leah would be perfect together. That was when Paul's words from before came back in to my mind. 'No I would have imprinted like the other guys, on our own kind.' His words cut me deep as they keep replaying in my mind.

"Excuse me." I got up from the table and took off out the door. I didn't even hear Paul fallow me.

"It isn't safe out here alone." I heard him say to me witch caused me to jump.

"Sorry, I need to get out of here."

"How about we go to my place."

"No, I need to get away from here all together."

"Where do you want to go."

"To the Cullen's."

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, your not fat I was joking." His face looked so hurt.

"Can you take me to the Cullen's please."

"Why?"

"Just never mind Paul I will walk there." I started to walk away when he grabbed me and stopped me.

"Just tell me why and I will take you."

"I just have a lot on my mind and I need to talk to Rosalie."

"Why cant you text her."

"Because I need to talk to her in person."

"Fine get in the truck." He was now angry with me I could tell.


	9. Hot N Cold

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

Hot N Cold

**Katy Perry**

Once we got to the Cullen's I didn't say a word to Paul. He looked at me, his face looked so hurt. He also seemed to be thinking, trying to see what would cause me to not want to talk to him about. "If this was about me saying your fat, I was only kidding your not fat."

"I know, and its not about that."

"Why can't you just tell me then?" I sighed.

"I will when I am ready." I walked in the house to find Edward sitting on the couch reading something.

"Hey, where's Bella?"

"Home, you know that you need to get over what Paul said to you, he didn't mean it."

"I know. I also really need to talk to you." Edward put the book down.

"What about?"

"When you was out I read your text message." He just sighed. "So do you have anything to say to me?"

"Look Amber, I like you. However I love Bella or least I think I do, I guess now I understand how she feels between me and Jake." He leaned his head back then rubbed his hands over his face.

"I think you should stay with Bella, I love Paul even though once I become like you like Alice seen I know he will no longer love me."

"You are his imprint he will love you no matter what you are."

"Alice said she don't see me with him, she sees me living with your family as part of the family." Edward just shook his head.

"Can I try something?" He asked me.

"What?"

"Come up stairs to my room."

"Little forward there Eddy." He laughed.

"Fallow me."

"You know when a vampire tells a girl to fallow him she should run." He laughed again.

"Come on smart ass." I did as he said, we walked up to his bedroom and he closed the door.

"Now you got me locked in your room, so what do you want to try?" He walked over to me and smiled. Just then his leaned in and kissed me, then started pulling on my lip rings with his teeth. His hands were on my hips as mine rapped around his neck. Moaning not wanting him to stop biting and sucking on my lip rings, he slowly pulled away.

"I just really wanted to try that." However we both noticed something, there was no spark in that kiss. It was just like kissing someone when you play 7 minutes in heaven or spin the bottle as a kid.

"So..." It was weird between us now. Edward looked at me then back down at the floor.

"I am sorry now I made things weird between us."

"How about we forget about it, now we both know we don't belong together." He smiled a little then shook his head.

"Sure." We walked out of his bedroom and back down stairs.

"So where is everyone?"

"Hunting."

"How comes your not?"

"Alice seen you coming here, she also told me not to do anything stupid. Even though I think I did what she was talking about." I shook my head a little.

"You really should go see Bella." I said to him looking away from him.

"And you really should go see Paul." He said repeating me.

"Yeah." I grabbed my phone trying to get a hold of Paul but there was no answer. "Edward just drop me off and I will go to Paul's house."

"Are you sure, that don't sound safe."

"If Blake goes on there ground I am sure the guys will smell him and know he is there before he can even get to me."

"Fine, lets go." We walked out to the car getting in then heading to Paul's house. Edward dropped me off at the line that he could not pass then he took off to Bella's. I walked down the long road to Paul's house. When I finally got to the house I was dead tired, there was no lights on but the door was unlocked. I walked in the house turning on the light when I heard someone laugh behind me.

"I have been trying to find you for a while now." I turned around to see Blake standing there in Paul's living room. His eyes were red, his face was pale, he looked like he had just killed someone because there was blood dripping from his mouth. First thing that ran in my mind was Paul. I was so afraid that was Paul's blood on the side of his mouth. I felt so guilty for letting Edward kiss me now, I felt so stupid for leaving Paul once again. I knew this had to been the moment Alice seen, Paul mite of been dead witch is why Alice don't see me with him, and now he is going to turn me in to what Paul hates the most. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Get it over with." I said with a cold tone. He started to laugh.

"I would like to take this slow, but them mutts are on there way here to kill me so I have to be fast." He grabbed me sinking his teeth in to me then taking off. I feel to the floor as he left me go, at first it was just a little bit of pain. I could handle pain, I mean look at me! Then it started to burn, the pain got extreme. I heard the door open and the last face I seen was Paul's before everything went black.


End file.
